Great Balls of Fire
by Sir Edward
Summary: A story that takes place after GS: The Lost Age. A new danger is coming to Weyard, and none other than the 8 Adepts, can be the ones to stop this new evil. Will they make it out alive? Or is this the real end of Weyard? Valeshipping, Softshipping.


Great Balls of Fire

I

Jenna stormed around the house looking ready to kill.

Felix avoided her entirely, knowing that his ass would be on fire if he got her mad.

Jenna fumed in the kitchen, and accidentally burnt her toast, and cursed under her breath.

"Stupid toast!" She shouted, and left the kitchen to go take a shower.

Felix was walking down the hall, not paying attention to where he was going, and he ran into Jenna.

"Gah!" She said as she stumbled and fell.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Felix said, fearing for his life, as he caught the look in Jenna's eyes.

"FELIX!" Jenna shouted, throwing him against the wall, and almost out the open window.

"EEEEP!" Felix cried, covering his head with his arms.

"You're lucky that we aren't outside! I'd so hit you with a Cycle Beam!" She shouted, punching him in the shoulder.

She stormed away, and left smoldering footprints in the carpet.

Felix rubbed his throbbing shoulder, and left the house.

He figured it would be better to stay away from Jenna when she was this mad over Isaac.

Felix walked around Vale, and tried to find his other friends.

Felix ran into Mia, and he grinned to himself.

"Hey Mia." Felix said as he walked up to the perky Mercury Adept.

"Hey Felix!" She said happily.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"Well... Isaac has run to Vault, and Garet is at his house. I think that Sheba is with Isaac, trying to keep him hidden from Jenna. I don't know where Piers is, and Ivan is going to be visiting Hamma soon." Mia said, as she ticked each member off on her fingers.

"Oh good. I think I'll go train with Garet then." Felix said, nodding to Mia before he left her.

"Oh! Come back!" She whispered under her breath, a slight frown settled across her face, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

When Felix got to the Mayor's house, he knocked, and Garet answered the door.

"What's up?" Garet asked as he cuffed Felix on his bruised shoulder.

"OW!" Felix said, backing away from Garet.

"Dude! Did I hurt you? Sorry man!" Garet said, his face full of concern.

"It wouldn't have hurt as much had Jenna not dislocated it just a little while ago." Felix said, trying to hold back the tears of pain.

"Jenna beat you up?" Garet laughed.

Felix glared at Garet, the Death Stare making him shiver.

"Dude, I know that she could beat me up! I just find it funny!" He said nervously.

Felix let up on the Death Stare.

"I was wondering if you would want to train with me?" Felix said with an evil grin on his face.

"Uh... How about later?" Garet said, not wishing to have bruises all over his body.

A large beam of fire interrupted their conversation, and both ducked out of its way, but the beam did manage to singe Garet's hair.

"FELIX! YOU LEFT THE DISHES UNDONE! AND MOM MADE ME DO THEM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Came the very angry voice of Jenna, as she stormed up to them.

"Why are you so angry?" Garet asked, not knowing that asking was the wrong thing to do.

"GAH!" Jenna said fire sparking around her and she nearly caught the house on fire.

Suddenly, a lot of water dropped onto Jenna, effectively drenching her.

Jenna turned around, furious at the Mercury Adept.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Jenna yelled, her eyes full of fire.

"I thought the house was going to catch with all that fire crackling around the wood, so I used Douse to put it out. And besides, I think you could use some cooling down." Mia said, smiling.

"I... I... I'M SO... ANGRY!" Jenna bellowed, blowing a chunk of wet hair out of her eyes.

"Calm down Jenna! Really! What could Isaac have done to make you this mad?" Mia said, as she used Parch on Jenna's cloths and dried them.

"He... He... He told me about how he had had a small relationship with you... And he said that he felt bad about leaving you!" Jenna said, tears forming in her eyes.

The Mercury Adept blushed a little.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Mia asked, putting her arm around Jenna's shoulders, and taking her off to the side to talk.

"Wow... I never thought Isaac could be such an asshole!" Garet said, shaking his head at Felix.

"I know. That doesn't seem like something he'd do." Felix replied.

Mia comforted Jenna.

"Jenna... I told him it was over. He should be able to get over me..." Mia said, holding the crying Mars Adept to her, and patting her back.

"But... He... He said... He said he felt... guilty!" Jenna said, with sobs in between her words.

"I know. I told him that we wouldn't work out! I thought he'd be better for you! I tried to tell him that I like Felix, but he didn't listen!" Mia said.

Jenna gave a sniff.

"You... You like my brother?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes..." Mia blushed again, because she hadn't meant to say that.

"We broke up only a few days after the relationship started... It just didn't feel right to me. Isaac really cared about you, and I felt like I was taking him from you... So I broke up with him." Mia explained the situation.

Jenna had stopped crying, and looked up at the blue haired Mercury Adept, and gave her a weak smile.

"I think I'll take a break from him." Jenna said, and hugged Mia.

"I think that might be a good idea. I think he'll miss you soon... And he'll come crawling back to you, and beg for your forgiveness!" Mia said.

"Thanks Mia!" Jenna said, feeling a lot better now that she had told some one about her problem.

She turned to the two boys, and found that they had disappeared.

"I still have to get Felix for leaving the dishes to me! I hate when he does that!" She walked off to go find Felix, to tell him what for.

Mia watched after her, and smiled.

"_That girl's got a lot of spunk!_" She thought.

She turned, and went to the inn, intent on getting the rest of her packing done.


End file.
